


Coitophobia

by bibliolatry



Series: A Tale of Phobias [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost Sex, Asexual John, Coitophobia, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, bad author, but not really, in a sad kind of way, it is kind of funny, you shouldn't make fun of this phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coitophobia - fear of coitus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitophobia

“John, wait. Stop,” Sherlock pulls away abruptly, the fear coursing through his body palpable.

“What?” John steps away, removing his entire body from any contact with Sherlock to help assuage his fears.

“It’s,” Sherlock starts, pauses, takes a deep breath, “I can’t, John.” Sherlock looks down, refuses to meet John’s eyes.

“Can’t what?” John is confused, doesn’t understand what’s happening. Everything was going so well, they were having a wonderful snogging session, he had his arms around the most beautiful and infuriatingly brilliant man in the world. Where had he gone wrong?

“I can’t have sex with you, John.”

John is taken aback. “Who said anything about sex, Sherlock?”

It’s Sherlock’s turn to be surprised. “That’s where this is going, isn’t it? Because I can’t do that, John. I.. it… I mean.”

“Sherlock, calm down. Haven’t you figured it out yet?” John asks, pressing the tips of his fingers into Sherlock’s forearm and beating a gentle calming rhythm.

Sherlock tilts his head a bit, eyes trained on John. He can’t figure out where this is going. Doesn’t John want to have sex with him? Isn’t that what he’s expected of all his partners; why he’s had so many partners? Why he can never stay single? “I don’t understand.”

John rolls his eyes and huffs a small laugh. “Christ, Sherlock. Make me say it,” he pulls his hand from Sherlock and crosses his arms over his chest, a defensive gesture. “I’m asexual, Sherlock. I don’t want sex. I’m just fine snogging and snuggling. This, what we have already, is all I want.”

Sherlock’s entire body relaxes with the relief he feels from that one bit of information he hadn’t been able to deduce. “Oh.”

“What’s you’re excuse?” John asks.

Sherlock stares at him with wide eyes. “What makes you think it’s not the same as yours?”

John stares at him, his entire demeanor seems to scream ‘you really think I’m that stupid?’.

“Coitophobia,” Sherlock finally admits and John smiles at him.

“Looks like you’re in luck,” he says as he wraps his arms around Sherlock’s slim waist, pulling their bodies together and burying his face in Sherlock’s neck. “I’m not interested in coitus, so you don’t have anything to fear with me.”

Sherlock smiles and wraps his arms around John, pressing a kiss to his temple.


End file.
